Prodigal Gem
by Fanfic Tache
Summary: This story was made by du911 but I'm going to be uploading up all the chapters seeing as I adopted it from him. To anyone who read the original one by him then read this if you want see what happens next XD
1. Chapter 1

Prodigal Gem

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and hold fast to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh."

…...

A little girl walked around the house. She had had a strange life. Her mother gave up her life so that she and her twin brother could live.

Shortly afterward, their father apparently died from his efforts to keep their mom alive.

They had been raised by 3 aunts who were not human, and one uncle who was...but often wished he wasn't.

They were not a conventional family, not even a little bit. But they made it work! They were happy...there was love...they were whole...But now...now they weren't...

She watched as their house was surrounded by men in black vans.

"-I don't think I need to explain how serious the situation is Mrs. Garnet." Said Agent Powers to the Gems.

Garnet and the Gems said nothing...They just stared in uncomprehending horror at the picture...The picture of Dipper murdering a human in cold blood!

Mabel also listened from afar. She cuddled her faithful pig Waddles like a security blanket. This is all that stupid Mirror's fault! Thought Mabel angrily.

It had been only a couple days since it happened...but it felt like an eternity since...since her family broke-

…...

"Mabel! You can't tell the Gems about this! Demanded Dipper. Promise me!"...

…...

Mabel wept. What else could she have done? That mirror was dangerous! All gem related things were!

…...

"Mabel! How could you!? You promised!" Screamed Dipper in hurt Disbelief as the mirror begged Dipper not to let the gems take her away...

…...

Mabel for the life of her couldn't comprehend how things went so wrong...

…...

"Dipper, your sister did the right thing. You need to give us that-"

BOOM!

Dipper tossed a smoke bomb and ran from the house in the confusion

...It was a stupid mirror!...They were his family!...

…...

The Gems ran to the beach just in time to see Dipper splash a bottle full of Roses tears onto the back of the mirror causing it to shatter and the gem to fully form.

...They'd been together through thick and thin!...

…...

"-Quickly! Shouted Garnet as they ran. Breaking out of her containment will have left her greatly injured! If we can attack her before she fully regenerates-"

FLASH!

At that moment the Gems didn't know what was more surprising: The fact that Dipper had successfully summoned a weapon...Or the fact he was aiming it at them!

…They loved him!...

…...

"I won't let you hurt them!" Snapped Dipper. His sword held like an expert.  
Pearl rolled her eye's. "Dipper we don't have time for this nonsense." She said as she tried to push him out of the way-

SLASH!

…...

...How could he choose her over them!?...

…...

"D-dipper...Why?" Croaked a bloodied Pearl before the injuries she suffered caused her to revert back to a gem. Garnet and Amethyst just gazed in horror...

…...

Mabel remembered the whole thing and wept.

…...

Meanwhile, the gems were...processing...

Dipper...what have you done? Thought a now almost catatonic Amethyst

Garnet and Amethyst fought against Dipper. Dipper was good, but the Gems were more experienced and quickly gaining the upper hand-

…...  
Dipper...Why? Why would you betray you mothers legacy...Everything she stood for? Thought Pearl in tears.

SPLASH!

A massive water hand smacked the Gems away...

…...  
Garnet wasn't able to form a coherent thought...for the first time ever...Ruby and Sapphire were in conflict.

"Wendy! Are you stable now!?" Shouted a concerned Dipper...

…...  
Agent Powers oblivious to the inner turmoil, continued.  
I also hope I don't have to remind you about Article Gamma, Sub-Article 4 of the Crystal Gem/Earth Treaty?

The Mirror Gem groaned. "No, but I'm good enough to escape now!" She opened a path through the ocean...

…...  
Before anyone could respond, Garnet snapped to and Recited it from memory:

In the event a human is willingly killed by a gem, that Gem will be considered a rouge. And all other Gems must assist human authorities with the termination of said Gem.

"Dipper! Shouted Garnet. You do this, there's no coming back!"  
Dipper stopped long enough to look her in her eye's and say:

"I Know."

…...

Garnet turned to the agent.

"So it says, so we shall comply"...

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


	2. Chapter 2

Prodigal Gem ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

DING!

All the Gems looked at the computer they had fed all the evidence the agents gave them. Pearl looked at the results.

"Well?" Asked Garnet. She was fairly certain what the answer would already be...but that that stop her for hoping she was wrong!

Pearls legs became weak. "C-conclusive! He did kill him!" Pearl flopped down on a nearby chair. "Oh my glob...W-we were really going to kill him!" Said Pearl between tears.

"But we can't kill him! He's my brother!" Screamed Mabel as she started to hyperventilate.

Pearl winched, seeing Mabel unhappy always hurt...But she steeled herself for what she was about to say. "Mabel...I'm sorry about this...I really am...But Dipper murdered someone! And not just anyone! A helpless human! We and your mother sacrificed everything to protect the humans of this world! What he has done...I...its unforgivable!"

"This whole thing is bogus!" Snapped Amethyst. This is Dipper were talking about! He'd never do this! We know that!"

"Do we? Do we really?" Asked Garnet. "Dipper didn't fight like an amateur who accidentally summoned his weapon the first time...he clearly practiced...in secret."

Garnet let the implication of that sink in. "The fact of it is...We don't know Dipper as well as we thought..."

"B-but kill him? I-I don't...I can't just..." Mabel began to wobble.

"Mabel, no one's asking you to be a part of this." Assured Garnet. "In fact it might be best if you kept away from the base until...until we settle things."

She motioned to Stan, who'd been keeping out of the way and quiet. Without a word. Mabel let herself be taken away by her uncle...her face hot with tears the whole while.

After she left, the Gems got on the Warp pad. "Hey, what was that human that got killed called again?" Asked Amethyst.

Garnet frowned as she thought on that. "Eastwest...Something-or-other? Or was it-"

"Oh, who cares!" Snapped Pearl."All that matters is he's dead! Dipper killed him! And now...Now we...Now we..." Pearl couldn't even finish the sentence without breaking out in tears.

WHERE DID WE GO WRONG!?

She cried as the Warp sent them away...

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


	3. Chapter 3

Prodigal Gem ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

The Gems had spent several hours searching for dipper and still they had found nothing. Garnet continued her surveillance. Amethyst tried to goof off but her heart just wasn't into it. And Pearl...Pearl continued down her downward spiral.

"I-I knew he was becoming more recluse...But...I-" "Maybe it's his gem!" Interrupted a worried Amethyst. This caused everyone to go deathly pale as memories came back to them in force...

…...

"This-this is amazing!" Exclaimed a much younger Pearl as she examined the gem she had in her hands. "You actually did it! You created a synthetic gem!"

Stanley nodded. "If my calculations are correct you should be able to have our child now without dying!" He said to Rose eagerly!

…...

Of course it hadn't worked out that way. For what Stanley had failed to mention was that he got the recipe for making artificial gems in a deal...A deal with BILL.

Just thinking of the Gem cultures equivalent of the Devil sent a shiver down their spine. Naturally he'd asked for an unnamed favor at a time and place of his choosing...And the time he picked couldn't have been worse...

…...

STANLEY! YOU MADE A DEAL WITH BILL!? Screamed Rose while she was in labor. Stanley groaned, but he turned to bill. "Alright, whatever you want make it quick-"

STAB

Stanley looked at the dagger sticking out his chest uncomprehendingly, then he feel down dead to the world.

WAS THAT QUICK ENOUGH FOR YOU?

Said Bill with a laugh-

…...

The gems almost cried themselves; as they remembered Roses tears, her pleading, her begging.

And of course...They remembered Bill's deal...

…...

SO WERE AGREED? YOUR SOUL FOR STANLEY'S LIFE?

Asked Bill smugly.

The other gems and Stan tried to talk her out of it...But Rose was determined.

And then...she was gone...just gone...And in her place were two twin babies.

And with a snap of his fingers life returned to Stanley...Only for it to leave again immediately due to the knife still in his chest!

OOPS! DID I FORGET TO TAKE THAT KNIFE OUT?

Said the demon in mock surprise.

HONESTLY, I'D LOSE MY EYE IF IT WEREN'T GLUED TO MY FACE WITH THE TEARS OF A THOUSAND TORTURED NUNS!

OH, WELL! C'EST LA VIE!

And so he left as mysteriously as he came.

Leaving 3 heartbroken gems, 1 devastated human, and 2 now orphaned babes...

Needless to say, that trip down memory lane didn't improve the gems mood. For all of them were thinking the same thing: was it his gem? Was this...Bills work?

Garnet shook her head. "It's no good. We just don't know enough...Let's head back to the base and decide where our next stop should be." The other gems nodded and returned home-

Only to find it in shambles! The Gems quickly mobilize. They check the security system, but it's been shut off! Garnet then uses the Durational Spectrometer (which can show the afterimage of anything that was in its vicinity in the past 5 hours).

And that was mostly a bust too! Whoever did this knew how to jam it!...Except...It was only for a second...But if they squinted at that particular second. All the Gems turned pale. It was Dippers signature hat! None of them knew what to say...

…...

Meanwhile, far away. Dipper Pines looked at the journal marked with a 1.

One down, two more to go...And I doubt they'll be as easy to get as digging through Amethyst's room.

At that moment he was hugged from behind. "Daddy, can we get ice cream? Asked the 5 year old gem/human hybrid.

Dipper smiled. "Of course." He said as he put Pacifica on his back and carried her to the nearest town...

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


	4. Chapter 4

Prodigal Gem ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

"-You hid it in your room!?" Screamed an angry Pearl.

After further assessing the damage, they'd found amethysts room to be a mess(well, more a mess than usual anyway). And that's when Amethyst realized that that the journal she'd been entrusted with to hide was gone!

"Come on guys! You've seen my room! It's like a black hole! What better place to hide it!?"

Pearl growled. "Of all the lazy, irresponsible- Do you realize what you've done!? Now we've lost one of Stanley's journals! The knowledge in that book...it could destroy the world!"

While amethyst and Pearl argued, Garnet thought about what this all meant.

Aside from the journal, the only things that were missing were all the bubbles(Including Centipeedle...She was not looking forward to breaking that to Mabel), also Scorpion and Lion(Mabel was never going to forgive them!) were gone from the quarantine!

Even more disturbing...She hadn't told the others yet...But her future vision couldn't pinpoint Dipper at all!

There were only two people she'd known before now that were able to block her sight, Stanley...And Bill. She shuddered as she remembered the day she meet Stanley...Bill...and those journals...

…...

The Gems were amazed by what they had just seen! They hadn't known what to expect when they explored this old Gem temple...but it hadn't been this!

How'd this human even manage to get into the inner sanctum? The traps nearly killed them! And they were Gems!

But even that couldn't compare to the fact that the human had successfully summoned Bill!

They'd heard the legends and fought his mad followers as all gems had...But never did they think that they'd be standing in the presence of the Gem Devil himself.

The Gems(even Rose!) was paralyzed with fear!...But not the human though! He just calmly stood there and addressed Bill! Even made a deal with him!

The Gems gasped at this! Was this human insane? Didn't he know that deals with Bill never ended well!?

Evidently not, because he was now asking for 3 books filled with all the Paranormal/Supernatural knowledge in the universe!

They appeared right into his hands, he began to open them-

GAAAHHHHHH!

Cried Bill as the human rapidly flips the book around to expose the contents to him!

The human had actually turned the tables! Apparently he deliberately worded the wish in a way that Bill would exploit it; so that he'd fill the journals with secrets that would drive anyone mad at the mere sight of it! Even Bill!

As Bill's mind begins to destroy itself; the Author approaches him with a new deal.

Let him off the hook for keeping his end of the bargain in the last deal, and give the books the power to stabilize insanity. And in exchange he'd show him the book to stabilize his sanity. Not having any other option...Bill agreed...

"T-this is impossible!" Shouted Pearl in disbelief.

"How could this...human...succeed where some of the greatest minds known to Gem-kind...failed miserably!?"

Amethyst was too busy looking at this human in amazement to answer.

And Garnet was too busy wondering how on earth this human was jamming her future vision!

And Rose- Rose was walking toward him!?

"Rose! What are you doing!?" Exclaimed Pearl.

Rose smiled. "I'm going to have a chat with the human that bested the devil!" Said Rose not even trying to hide her giddiness...

…...

Garnet smiled. That "chat" lead to a ten year long adventure of discovering the mysteries of the journals!

They'd learned things about the world- No, the universe that they'd never thought possible!

And thanks to the journals new found power of immunizing people for insanity...they stared into the face of Cthulhu...And they were fine! And that wasn't even the craziest thing they encountered!

It however became clear that Bill wanted those journals for himself. Evidently he'd been hoping to get them for himself after Stanley became a vegetable.

Apparently, he can summon knowledge when it's part of a deal...but he can't instantly know it.

And although the books were filled to the brim with knowledge(and also had numerous blank pages for Stanley to fill in)...it was a pain to find.

The journals had no index, no page numbers, no chapters, no sections, there was no organization of any kind! Stanley literally had to make a deal with Bill to find the page about synthetic gems!

Synthetic Gems...Garnet frowned as the current problem surfaced once more. Was it dipper's Gem causing this? Was this Bill's handiwork?

They'd always had their suspicions(the fact it was a Black Diamond certainly hadn't helped), but...

At that moment Pearl's fight with Amethyst had reached it's boiling point.

"-honestly, take what I did with my journal for example. Putting aside the numerous deadly traps that I placed there, I also placed it into inhospitable, unreachable, unlocatable-"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Pearl paled as her private monitor showed a break-in at her "unreachable" Hiding-spot...

TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


	5. Chapter 5

Prodigal Gem ch. 5

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

Since they'd all agreed to not tell even each other where they hid their journals, Pearl had to lead them to it.

It was far off the Warp Grid Network so they had to walk. It took them days. And Pearl got more and more frantic as her monitor reported her levels of security going down. Pearl had set up over 1000 different security levels. By the time they'd gotten there, there were only 3 left.

The temple Pearl had built was at the bottom of an active volcano...which was filled with lava sharks...that all in turn had laser beams strapped to their heads.

Amethyst looked at it all with disbelief. "Yikes, Pearl. Overkill much?"

Pearl glared at all the dead sharks that floated in the lava. "There Stanley's journals! There's no such thing as overkill! If anything, this proves that I didn't go far enough! Besides I still did better than you!"

Amethyst glared. "At least I was subtle! How much attention did you draw to yourself when you built this monstrosity!?"

"Enough!" Snapped Garnet. "We need to get to the Journal!"

Quickly they ran into the artificial temple; they reached the inner sanctum...Just as Dipper grabs the journal.

"Dipper stop!" Shouted Garnet. Dipper did nothing, he simply kept his back to them.

"Dipper, why are you doing all this?" Asked Garnet desperately.

Dipper turned to them. And the Gems were shocked at the glare of anger he sent at them.

"What do you care? You'd never believe me anyway."

Before the Gems can respond to that, Dipper Suddenly chants a strange spell that shakes the room.

Garnet and Amethyst are flung around, but Pearl(familiar with the dimensions of the room) is able to hold on.

She jumps at Dipper, spear at ready. Dipper also Jumps at her, sword at ready.

Suddenly, they weren't there anymore. Suddenly, they were in a happier, better place.

A younger Dipper was happily running into a just as happy Pearl's arms-

Both Dipper and Pearl had this flashback at the same time. But for one difference-

STAB!

It made Pearl hesitate, but not Dipper.

Pearl wept at the sight of the sword piercing her. "Dipper...Why?" She asked uncomprehendingly.

Despite all that's happened...Dipper did feel guilty.

He sighed. "Why couldn't you have just let me be myself?" He asked back.

Pearl couldn't answer, she'd already reverted to a Gem.

Dipper hastily ran out of the building before the gems could fully recover...But not before Garnet caught a glimpse of his face...flowing with tears...

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?


	6. Chapter 6

Prodigal Gem ch. 6

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

Until Pearl regenerated, Garnet had nothing but time. She'd overheard what they said to each other...and now she felt she had a better understanding of things.

Meanwhile, she wasn't worry about Dipper getting the journal she hid.

He'd have to come to Beach City for it, and when he did...one way or the other...this would end.

Meanwhile, it was best to tell Mabel immediately about her "pets"...that was not going to go over well.

Centipeedle was bad enough...But Lion...Lion was all their fault. The only reason why he was in quarantine at all was-

…...

"But why!?" Shouted Dipper as he Defended the Giant black scorpion he'd bonded with in the strange temple he'd found.

"Dipper, it's a giant monster of unknown supernatural origins-"

"So's Lion! But you didn't take him away from Mabel!"

This completely threw Pearl, she had no idea how to respond.

Fortunately, Garnet stepped in.

"Your absolutely right Dipper. We should've quarantined Lion the moment he came in contact with Mabel. We'll do that the moment we get home."

Dipper was so surprised by this turn of events, he ended up letting them take Scorpion without anymore argument.

Pearl leaned over to whisper to Garnet. "Are you sure about this Garnet? This will really upset Mabel."

Garnet sighed. "If you have a better idea of getting that creature under observation without explaining to Dipper the "real reason" I'm all ears."

Not knowing what to say both Pearl and Amethyst followed Garnet briskly away from the newly discovered Cipher temple...

…...

Mabel had not been happy about it...And this would not help. But the whole thing confused Garnet.

She understood why Dipper would steal the Journal and Scorpion...But why Lion? Why the Bubbles?...None of this made any sense! Why would-

Stomp!

Garnet looked up from her musings to watch as a giant creature that looked like a cross between a tipsy turtle and a gumball machine stumbled by.

Garnet as always was conflicted at this sight. On the one hand she was proud that Mabel was such a fusion prodigy(it was the one part of being a Gem she had an interest in)...On the other hand fusing with all the children in town was a bit...much.

It also didn't help that seeing how good Mabel was with fusion...Reminded her how Dipper...wasn't.

Garnet felt herself almost fall apart, as the mere memory of that day destabilized Ruby. It was only Sapphire's soothing influence that kept them together.

Suddenly she heard a familiar noise that(thankfully) took her mind off it.

Stan was once more hawking objects he'd "borrowed" from the temple.

Garnet sighed. To this day she didn't know what to make of Stan...

…...

"Amethyst, let go!"

Shouted Stanley as he tried to wrestle his wallet that the younger Amethyst had clenched in her teeth.

RIP!

Both fell backward as the wallet split in two. Amethyst Groaned, then saw a picture that fell out of the wallet.

"Hey, how come you have a picture of yourself looking at a mirror?"

Pearl looked at it. "That's not his reflection...it appears to be a human that looks almost identical to him."

Stan sighed as he snatches the photo away.

"That's...My twin brother Stanford-"

"I didn't know you had a brother." Interrupted Rose.

I...Don't talk about him...And I'd appreciate it if we dropped the subject...

…...A couple hours later...

"-Explain to me again why I'm dredging up a painful part of my life that I've sworn to never talk about?"

Rose smiled. "Because you love me...Also Amethyst wouldn't stop bugging everyone about it until you did."

Stan let out an irritated(but resigned) groan. "Fair enough..."

And so he told them how he and Stan used to be thick as thieves. How Stan protected him from bullies, and how he'd let Stan cheat off his homework so he didn't flunk, but mainly how they used to fantasies of adventures in far away lands filled with treasure...And also how Stan destroyed his chance at his dream college...

"Did he do it on purpose?" Asked Rose concerned.

YES!...No...Maybe?...Gah! I don't know! He said it was an accident...and I want to believe him...The whole thing just makes me so mad!

At that point Garnet stood up. "Even if he did do it on purpose...His actions were the catalyst that led up to the life you have now. And last I checked your very happy with it, aren't you?

Stanley frowned, then he took in where he was. In a wonderful house, filled with unbelievable supernatural knowledge and research. A loving amazing Wife, a child on the way(which come hell or high water his wife would live to see!)...And he really was happy with it.

And the more he thought about it...The more he realized that Garnet was right.

If it weren't for the negative stigma against Backupsmore University, he wouldn't have had to go to such extraordinary lengths to get himself noticed by the academic community...Which was what led up to that unfortunate accident that ended with Fiddleford going insane...Which made him feel guilty enough to go on that big epic quest that eventually led to his confrontation with Bill to get those books to cure him...And he never would have meet Rose...

He shook his head out of that thought.

"You might be right Garnet...But it doesn't really matter...Even if I wanted to reconcile...He won't want to see me either...We really ended on unbelievably bad terms."

Rose Smiled reassuringly. "Come on dear, I'm sure that it wasn't as bad as you think-"

"-My parents took my side, disowned him, threw him out of the house, and forbid him to come back until he made up the millions of dollars that his stunt cost them."

The Gems gaped at him in horror...

…...

As it turned out Stanley had been keeping track of Stanford all these years. Garnet could still remember those awful Commercials Stanley had recorded and wondering how on earth he was able to sell such things!

They also learned that in his mad quest to get the money, he ended up being banned from 32 states...and imprisoned in at least 3 foreign countries...In other words not a great life. Still, Rose eventually was able to convince him to at least try to reach out to-

Garnet abruptly ended her train of thought as Mabel's fusion came undone-

…...

Stan watched as the fusion became undone and the kids wobbled home dazed and confused.

"Wow, what a Rush! Thanks again Mabel!" Shouted a flustered Sadie.

"Yeah! Thanks again! Your a Super Lady!" Agreed a tipsy Lars.

"I'm still pretty sure I'm too young to have done that." Admitted a reluctant(but happy) Peedee.

"WOO! TODAY I AM A MAN!...AGAIN!" Shouted an ecstatic Ronaldo.

"Wow...Mabel certainly knows when to be gentle." Says a happy Kiki awkwardly.

"-And when to be rough and wild!" Adds on an excited Jenny.

Sour Cream says nothing. He just zips up his fly...Which he only just now realized was down.

Onion also says nothing. He just gives Mabel a light peck on the cheek, and stuffs a dollar bill down her pants pocket.

Why dose he do that every time after we fuse? Wonders a confused Mabel, as Connie comforts her.

"-I just want you to know that whatever happens to dipper, I'll be there for you" Mabel smiles. "Thank you Connie, I appreciate that-"

Yeesh, it's like a family-friendly o***.

Thought Stan as he watched the other kids stumble home. Stan couldn't help but chuckle to himself. My niece fuses with dozens of other people to form a giant monster...And I don't bat an eye...Man, my life has gotten weird. Thinks Stan as he reminisces on the day he got roped into this crazy town...

…...

Jan 5

Stanley nervously watched Stanford approach the outskirts of Beach City.

What do I do? What do I say? At the very least I "indirectly" made my brother's last ten years a nightmare...What Do I-

His internal monologue was cut short as a happy Stanford hugs his brother.

Bewildered by this unexpected turn of events, Stanley could do nothing but awkwardly hug back.

ter...

"-But, enough about me. What about you? What have you been up to?" Asks Stanford as he and Stanley walk into beach city.

Stanley suddenly looked reluctant.

"Uh...We'll on top of several other things...I'm married."

"What!? You? Married?" Exclaimed Stanford in disbelief.

Stanley glared. "You know, you don't have to sound quite so surprised."

"Right, right. Sorry. Seriously though, that's awesome! I can't wait to meet her!"

Again Stanley looked reluctant.

"Right...See about that...She's not your garden-variety "woman.'"

Stanford chuckled. "Look, I've been around the world, okay? Whatever she's like, I'll understand-"

…...

"-There is nothing about this I understand." Said Stanford flatly as he beheld the house/alien base, with the four aliens standing in front of it.

"Whoa! He's like a fatter version of Stanley!" Shouted Amethyst.

Stanley and Rose face palmed...

..…several awkward hours later...

"Uh, Stanford listen...There's something else I need to tell you."

Stanford groans. "Can it wait till tomorrow? I'm still trying to process the several dozen curve balls you've thrown me today."

Stanley shook his head. "No, this can't wait."

He then tells him how Rose is pregnant...Also how she might not survive it.

Stanford was horrified. "What!? Why would you let her-"

"I didn't know! She didn't tell me this until she was 5 months along!"

Stanley growled. "If only if she'd told me sooner...Given me more time...I wouldn't have to-"

Stanley stopped his rant to give a resigned sigh.

"Stan, just promise me that whatever happens...you'll look after our child."

Stanford looked at him warily. "Uh, bro. Your really scaring me here-"

"Stanford! Please! This is important!"

Stanford still looked uneasy...But he nodded.

"Okay, Bro. I promise."

Suddenly Stanley personality dose a full 180 and happily slaps him on the back.

"Hey! I had the gems bring the Stan "O" War here from my old storage unit in New Jersey, and had it fixed up. After the child is born, what do you say we fire it up?"

Stanford just looks at him confused-

…...

Stan's flashback was cut short when he saw Garnet approach...

…...

Garnet cautiously approached Stan's "Mystery" stand. Things become very tense between Stan and the gems after the twins were "born."

Especially between Pearl and Stan. Pearl blamed Stanley for making the deal with Bill. And Stan blamed Rose for not giving Stanley enough time to find Synthetic Gem formula on his own...That turned ugly very fast.

Things didn't improve when Stan wanted to use the Journals to find and Kill Bill. Pearl and Amethyst however, wanted to hide the journals and have nothing more to do with Bill.

And Garnet...Well, Garnet agreed with Stan...But she felt taking care of the children took priority over everything else. Thankfully, she managed to convince Stan of that.

He and Pearl also but heads many times over how to raise the children...Mainly Dipper.

Garnet turned to Stan. "Dipper is somehow finding the journals, and then taking them. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, Hello? No, how are you Stan?" Garnet just glared.

Stan sighed. "Several months ago Dipper came to me asking who Bill is...And I told him everything."

"What!?" Snapped Garnet. She knew that Stan was firmly against them not telling the kids anything about Bill or how they're parents really died, But this was-

Stan glared right back. "Considering that he was only asking because he overheard you guys theorizing about how he might have something to do with all the Cipher Temples rebuilding and reactivating themselves; I don't think your in any position to criticize me!"

Garnet felt her heart wrench. Dipper...heard that? She thought in horror.

Stan, meanwhile continued. "Yeah, he knows all about how the temples started coming back online ever since the day Ruby-"

RIP!

Garnet split in two! "I knew it! This is all my fault! I'm a horrible person! I'm sorry Dipper!" Screamed Ruby as she ran away in tears.

"RUBY! Don't blame yourself! It was a bad day all around! I'm just as bad! I should have been paying closer attention to Dippers personal future! RUBY!" Shouted Sapphire as she floated after her.

Stan felt a large pit grow in his stomach. Despite all the problems he had with the Gems...Garnet was okay. Unlike the other Gems she was fair with him...Tough...But fair nonetheless. Also among the Gems...Dipper clearly felt the most connected to her...and clearly Garnet felt the same way. Seeing her falling to pieces like this...It just felt wrong.

Stan pushed these anxieties aside as he got a text message from Mabel saying she'd be playing with Connie for the rest of the day.

Seeing that now was his chance to slip away, Stan quickly closed up shop and began to walk to the outskirts of town...While he continued his memory from where it was interrupted-

…...

-"Hey! I had the gems bring the Stan "O" War here from my old storage unit in New Jersey, and had it fixed up. After the child is born, what do you say we fire it up?"

Stanford just looks at him confused...not because of what he said...But what he was doing while he said it. He had done the "zipped lip" motion. Something they'd come up with as a child to secretly communicate without anyone else knowing...

…...Latter, after the Twins are "born"...

-Stan looks though the Stan "O" War...sure enough he finds a hidden compartment with a note inside:

STANFORD; if your reading this then I've died or worse.  
If so, there's something I need you to do.  
I have reason to believe our world will soon be in grave danger.  
I have a plan to thwart it...But the Gems will never agree to it.  
I can't risk giving you all the info here...  
Find my partner Fiddleford, give him the codeword: Scipio, he'll explain the rest.

P.S. My greatest regret was that we never went on that voyage...Sorry Bro...

…...

Stan wipes away a tear as he reached Fiddleford's shack on the outskirts of town. He goes inside, types in the password into the vending machine/secret door and descends into the underground lab. Where Fiddleford is hard at work with the portal...

…...Meanwhile, on the other side of the world...

Dipper reads the journals one more time to make sure everything was done correctly, then he reaches for the lever.

Garnet, Mom, everyone...forgive me...

Thought Dipper to himself as he pulled the lever. And so one-by-one...the kindergartens...the same horrid facilities that Dippers mom and the gems sacrificed everything to shut down...started to come back online...

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


	7. Chapter 7

Prodigal Gem ch. 7

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

The instant Pearl regenerated, she was grabbed by Garnet.

"Alright Pearl, I think we both know what Dipper's last comment to you meant."

Pearl suddenly felt shame as the memories came pouring back-

…...  
A younger Dipper was ecstatic. He shuffled through the cryptograms excitedly.

It had taken him weeks but he was finally on the verge of cracking this!

He just needed to crack this last glyph and-

FWOOM!

Dipper watched in horrified disbelief as his hard work literally went up in flames.

He turned to see that the source of the flames was...

"Pearl?" Asked a tearful Dipper.

Pearl flustered. "Uh...Spider! Yes! Spider! Looked very poisonous!"

Dipper groaned. "Now I'm going to have to start all over-"

"You could do that-" Says Pearl as her eyes quickly darted around the room before seeing one of Mable's-

Ukulele! Shouted Pearl.

Dipper looked confused. "What are you-"

"Your Sister is amazing with music! I bet your just as good, maybe better!"

Dipper only became more confused.

"But I don't really like musical-"

"You won't know until you try!" Interrupts Pearl. "It never hurts to have a hobbie!"

"But I already have a-" But Dippers cries feel on death ears as he was more-or-less dragged from his room...

Pearl flushed with embarrassment. "Okay...so a few times I got a little carried away."

Amethyst scoffed. "A little? Who are you trying to fool?"...

Dipper was examining an amazing specimen under a microscope-

SMASH!

Dipper glared at Pearl. "Uh, Spider!" She shouted. "I'll buy you a new one latter! Right now how would you...Fusion! Would you like to learn fusion?"

Dipper reluctantly admitted he was interested in fusion, which Pearl took as a Que to drag him away.

"-Okay, okay. So I got a lot carried away a few times."

Amethyst snorted again...

…...

SMASH!

Dipper sighed at his now smashed computer. He turned to pearl in a huff.

"let me guess: there was a spider, you'll buy me a new computer(again), and your going to drag me away to do something else." Interrupted a fairly irritated Dipper before Pearl could say anything.

Pearl was Dumbstruck. "Uh...Not necessarily." she said lamely...

…...

Pearl groaned. "Look, the path Stanley went down is what got him and Rose killed! I just wanted Dipper to be safe!" The other gems gave her a reproachful look.

"Oh, don't you judge me! You may not have helped me with this, but you never stopped me either!"

Now it was the other gems turn to feel shame. They really had wanted Dipper to be happy...But no matter how they wanted to deny it...the fact was that deep down...they had agreed with Pearl.

Garnet groaned. "Look, we all dropped the ball here. What we need to focus on is how to fix this-"

"Fix this!?" Exclaimed Pearl. "Garnet, he murdered a human in cold blood!...Bad parenting or not, that's still no excuse!...We have to...you know?...I'm sorry but you know as well as I do how this has to end."

Garnet felt dizzy. Suddenly, she wasn't with the gems anymore. She was many years in the past; holding a baby Dipper in her arms...him saying his first word..."Mommy"...to her...

Again Garnet was in the present, tears in her eyes, deep in thought.

No...we can't do it...Not this...Not to Dipper...there has to be another way-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The Gems quickly rushed to the console that was emitting the alarm.

Pearl paled. "The Kindergartens...There coming back online!"

…...Latter...

Garnet was finding it increasingly hard to not come undone. Deathly pale she brought the com-link back up to her mouth. "Are you sure?" Asked Garnet.

On the other end an equally pale Pearl confirmed. All the Kindergartens she and amethyst had checked up on had a forcefield surrounding them...that matched Stanley's design in the journals.

Also, the Durational Spectrometer had shown glimpses of Dipper; not to mention some dried blood that they'd confirmed was Dipper's...There was no denying it...Dipper had reactivated the Kindergartens...and apparently modified them as well!

"Wha-what do we do?" Asked a broken hearted Amethyst, who was practically hyperventilating.

Garnet didn't answer. She'd fallen to pieces. Hearing Sapphire and Ruby's indistinct mumblings only demoralized the gems further...not that they could blame her...they were barely holding on as it is.

Eventually, Garnet was able to pull herself back together. "Come back to Beach City...Dipper will come here for the final journal...well deal with him here...

The other gems said nothing...what else could be said?

And so the Gems began their long walk to Beach City...oblivious to the eyes that watched.

"The Gems come your way...ready the ambush." Said a Blind Eye cultist through his com-link...

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


End file.
